Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 3 Episode 5
Recap Day 82: 1509-06-26 Shipwreck on Leech Island. The storm has ended. Albert wakes up, knowing nothing of the past 6 days. Trellis says that she is now the Captain, but Albert points out he was already the Captain. Trellis refuses to give up the position, but makes Albert the Navigator. Outside the shipwreck everyone sees out on a free the corpse of the Lizardfolk King outside over a tree branch. His tail has been cut off. Everyone is resting up from their fights with the Lizardfolk and in the Pyramid. Albert and Bruno have a wizard contest with the rule of no injury-inflicting spells. Bruno and Albert stand 50 yards apart on the beach. Next to Albert is a barrel of water he has turned into Rum. Albert casts "Insatiable Thirst" on Bruno, and Bruno is forced to drink from the Rum Barrel for 3 minutes. Bruno passes out in the sun. Everyone else enjoys some rum into the night. Day 83: 1509-06-27 Bruno wakes up. He and Albert talk about what spells they should learn next. Outside a new Lizardfolk is draped over a tree near their camp overnight. Day 84 to Day 86 Every morning a new Lizardfolk is draped over a tree near their camp overnight. During this time Bruno learns "Insatiable Thirst". Albert fails to learn "Invisibility". On Day 86, Albert stays up and sees it is 4 Lizardfolk draping the bodies over the tree, as they come back to drape another. Day 87: 1509-07-01 Albert tells the party what happened last night. The party all wait until night, going to try to communicate with the Lizardfolk. Bruno overhears the command word for Saffron's staff is 'Herenfal". In the middle of the night 4 Lizardfolk arrive and throw a dead Lizardfolk onto the tree branches. Bruno starts playing bongos. One Lizardfolk comes up to the party, and Albert casts comprehend languages to understand them. Albert translate that the Lizardfolk consider them their masters, and the dead lizardsmen being left behind are offerings. Albert then says they could give them some food to the Lizardfolk to establish a better connection. The party give them some fish, but it tastes foul to the Lizardfolk. Day 89: 1509-07-03 During the night the party see a scratching on the hull of the ship. There are 5 Lizardfolk outside. 4 of the Lizardfolk are 7 feet tall are carrying a smaller child Lizardfolk by the arms. A larger Lizardfolk pandomine eating, then 2 of them bites into the child Lizardfolk's neck, killing them. Not wanting to reject the offering, the party have the sailors set up a fire. The Lizardfolk are horrified that the party cook their meat. Horrified, the Lizardfolk pull the child Lizardfolk off the fire. Albert steps in and bites into the dead child Lizardfolk raw like the large Lizardfolk did. Albert casts comprehend languages and hears the Lizardfolk says that maybe "They're not so stupid afterall". Some members of the party pretend to eat the flesh or actually eat it as well. Day 91 to 94 The Lizardfolk stop showing up with offerings. Albert fails to learn "Improved Phantasmal Force". Bruno fails to learn "Alter Self" but he does learn "Darkness". Day 95: 1509-07-09 The party is all healed up. They leave the shipwreck and head to the pyramid. They try to recruit some Lizardfolk to help with the pyramid, but the village has been abandoned. They party then head to the pyramid. Bruno casts invisibility on Albert as requested, before the party head into the Pyramid. The party head to the skeletal dragon chamber. The fight begins anew, sailors Alan & Simon are killed. Bruno and Albert cast spells are useless against the undead creatures. Bullied by Maribel and Trellis, Bruno starts to melee one of the skeletal dragon with his steel dagger. Eventually Maribel and Trellis kill the 2 monsters. Albert picks up Rufus's magical dagger. There is nothing else magical in the room. The party explore more. They find an office with a skeleton seated in a chair. Albert detects 3 magical vials, but they are labled in either old common or old Akuban. The party head back into the main chamber and there is another skeletal dragon. Bruno uses Rufus's magical dagger in the fight so he melees. The skeletal dragon claws Bruno and he is killed. Maribel kills the last skeletal dragon. The party mourn Bruno. Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes